


A volleyball dork.

by subtlespaghetti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BBS, Because yes, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cuties, Dorks, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, bipolar!bokuto, i need it, it was so funny writing it, prompt song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlespaghetti/pseuds/subtlespaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can someone please write a BokuAka fic that’s basically the plot-line of skater boy by Avril Lavigne (Bokuto being the skater boy, of course)?</p><p>So, let's see this story about a little bipolar Bokuto who falls in love with a girl, and a little Akaashi who is involved against his will. But he will find soon that he absolutely has to help his speshul senpai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A volleyball dork.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailorbisexual](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sailorbisexual), [akaashie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashie/gifts).



> This fanfiction is for the amazing [sailorbisexual](http://sailorbisexual.tumblr.com) on tumblr! Hope she likes it, it was really funny write this story and we all know how much we love BokuAka.  
> A lot of headcanons are property of [akaashie](http://hatakekakashi.co.vu/) on tumblr: senpai, thank you for all! You really helped me, and you are wonderful and fucking great. Love ya.  
> So, the prompt is: “Can someone please write a BokuAka fic that’s basically the plot-line of skater boy by Avril Lavigne (Bokuto being the skater boy, of course)?”.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

# A volleyball dork.

  
When I met Bokuto Koutarou five years ago, I didn't know a lot about him. He was a person that I went to almost daily, a person I talked to, but I didn't _really_ know him. I didn't know the demons he was fighting against, his difficulties, I didn't know even his favourite flavour of Garigari-kun ice lolly. Mine was pear, though.

In short, we were practically strangers. But there was a fact, I clearly remember it, that made the turning point in our lives.

 

He was in the second year of middle school (so he was almost 15 years old), and I was in the first. I can still notice an innocent thrill in his voice, but that day that thrill was more intense, it had new shades of emotions.

“Akaashi” he told me, friendly placing a hand over my thin shoulders “I've fallen in love. Oh, Akaashi, it's such a wonderful thing, don't you think it is wonderful? Really it is!”.

I, a 13-year-old boy still unstable on my legs, couldn't understand Bokuto's emphasis: “Ah, I see... and who's the lucky one?” I asked, quite emotionless. In fact I wasn't particularly interested because, as I said, Bokuto and I weren't that confident talking to each other.

But the sight of him being so excited and impatient, like everything he had inside was almost moving and I couldn't break that enthusiasm.  
“She's in my same class, I don't know if actually you have ever seen her but... Awazu Ai's her name, she's beautiful and tall and she smells lovely! Ah, I love her so much...” he said, and I could swear he was shining like a shoujo-manga girly girl's eyes.

“Does she play volleyball?” I asked instinctively. In fact our biggest obsession was volleyball, and we still can't live without this amazing sport. We used to play it in the school club, and we were always in gym after school practising tosses and spikes. I played as an aspirant setter, and Bokuto was a clumsy wing spiker. He was a little fucked up and awkward... but I was far-sighted enough to see his unexpressed potential. All of that adrenaline and stamina could somehow be channeled in the right direction and then he would have sparkled like a star. But unfortunately I was the only one to see him like this, and Awazu wasn't an exception.

I met her for the first time some days after hearing her name from Bokuto's in love lips and I admit I was completely dazzled by her. She had that aura of perfection, that impecable behavior, that delicate voice that charmed everyone. She was a fragile-looking girl, who spoke with a selected elite, and the others could only dream to speak to her. Maybe they all were too scared to contaminate her, I don't know. I was not like them; if I had any interest in her, I would have immediately stepped forward.

Bokuto, however, was too involved and he was too afraid to even approach her. The only words they exchanged was school-related, and my new friend doesn't feel brave enough to go to her and say something more.

I tried to give him strength, to understand him, to keep up as close as possible; I am an unselfish person somehow and slowly I was becoming fond of that senpai, who was so special.

Almost a month passed before Bokuto finally decided to speak to her, and in that time I began to understand that something was wrong with my friend, and it somewhat involved his bizzare behavior.

He came to me after training, tearful, pinning me to the wall and shaking me by my shoulders. Bokuto was already stronger than me, much more huge, and I had a very little chance to escape his grasp.

“Akaaashiii...” he whimpered, burying his face in the crook of my neck “She... she rejected me...”.

I jolted: “What? You have already told her your feelings?!”.

Bokuto nodded sadly, and I raised my eyes to heaven: “Why did you do that-” I asked, but I had no time to say something more: he forcefully pressed his lips on mine. I was shocked: I felt his overwhelming presence on me, I was just a child and he was barely a teenager.

He broke away after a few seconds, panting, while I was looking at him with wide eyes. But I didn't run away: I felt that something was wrong, I knew that he would never have done something so petty.

“Why did you do that?” I simply asked, without interrupting our eye contact. He stammered something that sounded like an “I'm sorry” and then he took his hands off me, collapsing to the ground. I sat down next to him, calm as always: “What's up, Bokuto-san?”.

“I... sorry, Akaashi. I was sad. I _am_ sad. I don't know what I did. My heart is completely broken. You're a dear, dear friend Akaashi. P-Please don't go away”.

And so I did. I stayed with him until he calmed down, gently threading my fingers through his white-black hair, reassuring him. I had to go talk to that Awazu, and I had to ask her what exactly she had said to my friend.

The day after I looked for her, but in vain: she always had something to do. I saw her only one time that week, but it was the only episode. For the rest, there was no way to trace her.

A week later, to my surprise, she came to me during volleyball training: she stayed stiffly at the entrance of the gym, and called me. I was really astonished, and at the same time curious to know what's she was going to tell me. Maybe she was there just to tell me to stop pestering her... I had no idea.

“Akaashi-kun, right?” she greeted politely “We have to talk about something really important”.

“What exactly?”.

She hesitated a little: “Kouta... Koutarou-kun”.

Without even doing it on purpose, I became suspicious: “If you are here to break his heart again, you can go away right now”.

I've always been an outspoken guy, with a glorious poker face. I wasn't afraid of that popular girl from peanuts. She made an astonished face: “What do you mean with _I broke his heart_? It c-can't be possible, I haven't said anything wrong...!”.

“Well, you have. And I can't forgive you. At least I hope you have apologized to him”.

Awazu shook her head and said: “Akaashi-kun... you are really a friend of Koutarou-kun, aren't you? It's j-just curiosity...”.

I nodded: it was ironic that she, unconsciously, brought us closer to each other.

“So you know him very well...”.

I nodded again, beginning to get irritated: “Yes, what are you getting at?”.

She puffed lightly, taking a deep breath, and then she said: “I... I like Koutarou-kun!”.


End file.
